The Real Thing
by BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO
Summary: I fell in love with the man of my dreams...too bad he lives miles away and is, what, five years older than me? He probably thinks I'm some worthless child, right? Who knows...Troyella!
1. Cherry On Top

**AuThOr'S nOtE**

**Okay, my first Troyella fanfic ever. Also, my first that isn't a one-shot lol. I'm planning to make this one AT LEAST twenty chapters long, and possibly, on average, one chapter per week.**

**Hope you enjoy!! :)**

'' 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' '' – you in?'' she offered.

''What day?'' I asked.

''Next Wednesday.''

''Oh, no. You're coming with your father and I to Albuquerque from Sunday to Saturday.'' My mother interrupted.

This is what it's always like for me. My brother and sister always end up doing something cool – while I, the youngest, get stuck with my_ parents. _Being a twelve-year-old seventh grader, watching a PG-rated movie was one of the very few things I actually COULD do with my siblings. But, of course, fate has left little Gabriella Montez to go to boring Albuquerque with her parents. ONLY her parents.

I guess Mama noticed my agitated stare, since she added, ''Oh, come on. I thought you liked visiting all the nice places there.''

I wanted to say something like, 'I was nine. It's not like I had anything better to do with my life.' But that would of earned me a death glare, or even a smack on the head. No joke.

Since I very much valued my brain cells, I simply said, ''Sure.''

I've been to Albuquerque exactly five times. The first three times, it was my parents, sister, brother and I going there. Of course, my brother and sister were ''too cool'' (not their exact words, by the way) for hanging out with our parents, so they stayed here in New York, the next two times. The main reason we go is pretty much for my dad to meet up with his old childhood friend, Jack Bolton. They go way back. And I mean WAAY back! Usually, we're there for three nights, but this time we're going for a full week.

Sunday morning to Saturday night, I was told later on after dinner.

What's up with adults, anyway? Oh, and I mean my parents AND siblings. My brother is eighteen and my sister is twenty.

Yes, I was an ''accident''.

Anyway, adults ALWAYS act as if they're better than us. Smarter than us. More important than us – you name it. And here I am, in my bedroom, where I seem to spend most of my time. Well, other than school, of course.

And now that we're going to Albuquerque, it should just be the cherry-on-top to my summer, huh?

Not.

**AuThOr'S nOtE**

**So sorry it was so short! But don't worry; it'll get better, hopefully, in the next few chapters!**

**:D Please review!!**

**BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO**


	2. Familia Montez

**AuThOr'S nOtE**

**Okay, just so you know, it's probably going to take several chapters for the real Troyella to kick in. Oh, and some chapters may not even mention Troy, and just focus on Gabriella's life. But the eventual Troyella will be strong! :)**

There are two things I love the most about the summertime. One – no school. Obviously. Two – it's not winter (I feel the same for autumn and spring, too). But the worst thing about the summer for me is...

Well, now that I think about it, it's having to say home with my family a lot more. Since I'm so quiet, I'm always feeling like the family outcast. Everybody here always has something to talk about, while I always have different interests.

My parents were born and raised in Mexico. My brother and sister – Miguel and Lucy- were born there, too, but arrived in New York City when they were two and four years old. Lucy is the oldest.

I guess, since they're so Mexican, I can't help but feel alone. That's why I feel more at home at my friend's house than my own. That's pretty sad. I'm the only REAL American, really.

Lucy, in my opinion, is Miss. Perfect. She always was. When Lucy was born, she CLEARLY came out blessed by some beauty fairy, if it exists. She's got a perfect, wealthy boyfriend. She's got a ton of enthusiasm about everything. Oh, and she's SOOO nice. Too nice, even. Almost as if she's FAKE. Lucy has perfect, shiny, wavy, natural hair that I'd KILL to have. And what really ticks me off is how many people look at her as if she was an angel.

What I'd like to know is WHY she's so perfect, when apparently, it's ''impossible to be perfect.''

Seriously.

Anyways, let's move on to my brother, Miguel.

...Well, honestly, I don't really KNOW what's up with my brother Miguel. Sometimes he leaves the house without an apparent reason, oh, and he created this Facebook group that's, like, against the whole college/university idea. I declined his invitation. Miguel is some mystery let me tell you. But not the kind I'm willing to investigate. Sometimes, it's best just to leave certain things alone.

I wouldn't be surprised if he's a manwhore. I mean, who knows where he IS half the time..?

Mr. Montez. Or, as I'm forced to call him, ''Papa.'' Yeah...he's just...difficult. One minute he adores me. The next, he's totally bitching at the most random things- like the dishes.

And Mama. I guess she's cool...but tick her off, and she'll be THE WORST.

There was this one time, a few years ago, on Thanksgiving Dy. I had just been listening to music in my bedroom. I went downstairs to ask when dinner would be ready, but instead I found them eating mashed potatoes, vegetables and turkey- talking about an upcoming trip to Mexico I hadn't even heard of.

Another time, I was reading in my bedroom, when all of a sudden I heard my dad yelling. From what I understood, Papa and Miguel were fighting over the fact that Miguel wanted to move out (he was about to turn eighteen at that time) and Papa thought he wasn't ready. My brother almost ran away- but we ''resolved'' the problem with some awkward family meeting.

I don't know what hurt the most. The argument or being left out. These things happen often to me. I;m always left in a position where I can't win- I can only hope to one day be truly happy. And frankly, I doubt that that time will involve a lot of my family.

I;m not trying to be completely ungrateful for my family. I mean, there are, sometimes, happy moments. The thing is, I AM grateful to have a mother and father. Oh, and that we have a good house, and all.

But can you really blame me for feeling so...different?

**AuThOr'S nOtE**

**You may have noticed that these chapters have focused on Gabriella only, but I'm quite sure they'll be leaving for Albuquerque ASAP.**

**Oh, and I MAY change points-of-view in future chapters. We'll see**

**Gabriella, in some time, will be fifteen years old in my story. At that age, the romance will really kick in.**

**Please review!! :D**

**BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO**


	3. A New Friendship

On my way to Albuquerque right now. Thank God my parents can afford to use an airplane – I can't stand road trips.

A few hours later, my parent and I are in front of the Bolton house. I remember this place so well...

A large, dark brown house with a pick-up truck and minivan parked in the front. Little action figure things showing on the front window...I believe that they're figures of a rock band. Weird, I know, but my dad and Mr. Bolton like rock music. The old kind.

We arrived late at night, so the house's front lights were turned on. A very welcoming couple - Mr. and Mrs. Bolton – opened the door.

Gosh, I remember this place so well. When you first go in, it's a large room. That large room has the dining room and living room. A family portrait is hanging on the wall – a very old one, obviously, since Mrs. Bolton looks INCREDIBLY different, and their three sons are, like, teenagers. I'm pretty sure they're adults now. Or young adults, I should say.

Two visits ago, my parents forced me to say 'hi' to one of them. He said it back – awkwardly.

Okay, back to present time. We brought our entire luggage upstairs to one of the bedrooms. I told them all that I was tired, so I simply went upstairs and fell asleep in that bedroom. Clearly, it was one of their son's bedrooms, because on the dresser, there was cologne and such. Oh, and the door had a wooden letter on the front, 'T'. Obviously the guys were forced to sleep in the basement or something in order to accommodate us guests.

It was a short night. At least it felt like it. I fell asleep almost instantly after my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Mama woke me up at around 8:30am. The sun shone brightly through the blue curtains. After showering and eating breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton announced we'd be leaving to go to some park.

A park with two adults couples. Yippee.

When we came back and ate dinner, it was getting dark outside. You have no idea how happy I was when Mrs. Bolton brought me downstairs to use the computer.

I was on Fanfiction reading a Harry Potter story when one of the Bolton sons came downstairs. Me being the shy girl I am, I said nothing and continued reading.

A few minutes later I became bored and turned around to see what the guy was doing. He was paying an adventure game on his Wii, and feeling braver than ever before, I asked if I could play video games with him.

He paused the game and looked at me. I noticed how blue his eyes were – blue like the ocean, and I know that sounds corny, but it's true. His hair was a sandy colour, very nice hair...

I shook away the thought when he smiled and said ''sure'' in a very enthusiastic manner.

God, how I love that smile.

Anyways, we played some tennis ad boxing, which I beat him at. He beat me at golf and baseball. His name is Troy – like the ancient city!

After playing sports for a while, he said, ''Wanna watch a movie now?''

I nodded my head in agreement, and searched through Troy's DVD's...horror movie, horror movie, adventure movie...

''This one?'' I held up _The Incredibles_.

He put it in the DV player and we sat on different sofas.

_This is weird_, I thought. Usually I get nervous around guys, but now that I've made a guy pal, I feel so...comfortable with him, I guess.

Just when we were about eleven minutes into the movie, I caught Troy staring at me at the corner of my eye. I tore my eyes from the screen and looked back. He instantly blushed and asked me what grade I'm in.

''Umm, seven,'' I answered. ''What about you?''

''Twelve.''

Wow. I'm friends with a _twelfth grader_? What happened to me? Not that it's bad, it's just... I can't believe I had the guts to even say 'hi' to this guy, let alone have a conversation with him.

And from then on, we actually began to talk about real stuff. Bullies, sluts, players...being the youngest of three kids. Peer pressure, rejections...I can go on and on, but I might bore you.

What had caused to me to even look at an older guy for once, I may never know. But that's where my story truly started...

**AuThOr'S nOtE**

**The chapter came a little late, I know. But I was a bit stuck for a while, lol. Oh, and reading Kate Brian's **_**Private**_** series!!! :D**

**BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO**


	4. Surprise

About three years later, I looked into the mirror. Staring at my pink dress for my Quinceanera. I put the finishing touches to my hair. There was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' I said as I smiled at the picture in the mirror. Papa came in with a small smile.

''You look nice, Ella.'' He complimented me.

''Thanks.'' I responded quietly, not knowing what else to say.

''You ready?''

We walked out of the room and into a larger room, filled with practically all my relatives in their best clothing. Mama and Papa decided to have my fifteen birthday party in Mexico, since most of my family loves there.

I had always pictured my Quinceanera differently. For one thing, it'd be up in New York, not here in Mexico. Secondly, I told my mother I only like _small_ parties. I'm telling you, this party made _My Big Fat Greek Wedding _look like a tea party.

But, how could everybody here be so hyped up over _me_? Obviously my fifteenth birthday party was just an excuse to get the whole family together, and not because I'm so special and all.

Right?

Anyway, I awkwardly greeted everyone. Aunts, uncles...who were these cousins of mine I never knew about? _I can never remember all their names_, I thought nervously.

I spotted my brother Miguel sitting down, drinking champagne by himself quietly. You see, I wasn't all that thrilled to see this. Shouldn't he be flirting with our cousins' friends over there by the garden? Don't get me wrong, I was proud of him to have at least saved up money to fly over here, but seriously...socialize or else Papa will have a cow! I sat down beside him, my feet aching in my silver heels. I could already sense the blisters coming to life.

''Hey'' he said.

''Hey, um...what's up''? I responded. Lamely.

''Lame greeting.''

I shut my mouth and looked down. We stayed like that in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, but according to the number of songs on the background that passed by, it was only about three and a half minutes.

''Dad's mad at me.''

I looked up a bit and stared at the pink balloons. ''Why?''

''I'm talking to myself.''

''Oh.''

''It's like he'll never be happy until the day I'm married.''

Miguel is so incredibly bitter. But at that moment, I realized that whenever he's bitter, there's always a hint of pain in his voice. He wanted someone to listen, I knew, but he didn't want advice. Or be sweet, of course.

Was he misunderstood, or rather arrogant twenty-one year old? It was hard to say. Also, apparently single. Whereas my twenty-three year old sister Lucy was married and seven months pregnant. Still Little Miss. Perfect.

After another few minutes of bitter silence, I got up and greeted an aunt of mine at the entrance door.

''Gabriella! So nice to see you again! _Nombre de Dios_, you're almost as beautiful as me!'' She exclaimed teasingly.

I giggled and gave a hug to one of my favourite aunts, my aunt Vanessa lives far away, but we're constantly chatting online. We talk about everything. From my first crush, to my future, to clothing sizes. She's like the twin sister I've always wanted.

As soon as Aunt Vanessa went off to greet my sister, and her husband Raul, the pinkness and frilly crap in the party room really got to my head. I somehow sneaked out the door, and found a hallway. At the end of the hallway, I opened a glass door, and found a beautiful Mexican sunset occurring right befre my eyes, on a white wooden balcony. I slowly made my way without disturbing a bird that was resting in a nest in the corner. I leaned on my arms on the edge of the balcony and closed my eyes for an unknown amount of time...just thinking.

Why was my brother acting ruder than usual? At my birthday party, of all times. And it seemed as though things would never change. Lucy would always outshine the both of us without even trying. I would never get kissed, crushed on, or merely even looked at by a boy. And my parents would never be proud f me. I don't even have a talent. I can't even cook. I don't even know why I'm having a Quinceanera, for crying out loud. I felt a single tear slipping down my cheek. Thank God I wasn't wearing blush.

''Everybody's waiting for you, Ella,'' a male voice chuckled behind me.

I knew that voice. I knew that voice. I knew that voice.

Troy Bolton.

**BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO**


	5. Back to New York

Several emotions exploded into my head at the same time as I started into his ocean-blue eyes.

Surprise; Mama and Lucy added him to the guest list. But then I remembered about our parents' continuous phone conversations.

Happiness; the last time we chatted online was approximately two years ago... when he was eighteen and I was thirteen.

Relief; a friend (...I think...) was actually here to keep me company.

As soon as I recovered from these feelings, Troy awkwardly came up to me and kissed me on both cheeks. I guess he wasn't used to it, what with him not even being Mexican, or anything close to it, and all. I blushed and said;

''Uhh...hey! What a... surprise.''

''Yeah. Uh. Happy birthday!'' He exclaimed. ''Gosh, it's been so long. It's great to finally see you.'' Did he just blush?

''Yeah.'' I said softly.

Troy gave me a great, big, beautiful smile and exclaimed, ''We'd better get going, Gabs!"' and tugged on my arm. He pulled me inside, down the hallway, and let go of my arm. Understandable. We wouldn't want everyone seeing a fifteen-year-old girl and a twenty-year-old man arm-in-arm.

I stepped in first, and everyone erupted into cheers, and I simply let them. The ceremony went on...

It was definitely past midnight by the time everyone was saying their congratulations and goodbyes.

''Mama!'' I tugged my mother's arm and asked, in a hushed whisper, ''You invited the _Boltons_? Without telling me?!'' I tried to sound as furious as possible, but the truth was, I was so...glad! Unexplainably filled with joy at their visit. Okay...Troy being here. Can you blame a girl for feeling so?

''Stop tugging on my arm, Gab.'' Then she quietly added, ''You'll thank me later.''

I stared at her in mock horror. Then smiled and continued walking towards my father's rented minivan.

We'd be heading back to New York the next day, the flight leaving at around 1:30 pm. I found out from Mrs. Bolton (though she insisted I call her Carol) that they'd be staying with us in my home for two whole weeks(!!!). Also, tonight, with us at my grandmother's house.

I stepped into the back of the car. Lucy and Miguel, as usual, sit in the two middle seats in front of me. My mother at the front beside my father, and Mr. Bolton awkwardly sat in between my siblings. Troy sat himself beside me, and Carol on his right.

Troy's black suit brushed against my bare, thin arm and I gave an involuntary shiver. Hormones are so weird. Then, realizing how exhausted I really am from all the partying, my eyes gave into my tiredness...

I woke up with a start as I felt the car drive over some bumps. We're here. But I realized my awkward position before I open my eyes completely.

My head is resting on Troy's shoulder, snuggled into his soft neck, while his cheek is pressed upon my dark brown hair. I inwardly gasped and was about to lift my head, but then I guess he was awake because he lifted his head and got up and out of the car. I felt my cheeks burn a cherry red and I followed him outside. _Did he fall asleep too? Or was he awake, and chose to allow that position? _My heartbeat was going a hundred beats a minute, but not completely in embarrassment.

Tomorrow we'd all be in New York._ This should be interesting_, I thought.

**BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO**


	6. Popcorn

Tossing my entire luggage onto the floor of my bedroom, I sighed and threw myself onto my bed.

_Two weeks is all I have with him. Better make every second memorable._ So I stored all my clothes, books at cetera into their places and walked out of the room.

As if on cue, Troy stepped out of the bathroom, hair soaking wet from his shower, with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist – showing off his perfect Albuquerque tan. His electric blue eyes met mine and my knees felt heavy with a sudden lack of strength and for the millionth time Troy made me do so, a heavy blush crept up my cheeks. Despite the awkwardness, Troy managed a light chuckle and said, holding tightly onto his towel,

''Good morning, sunshine.''

'' 'Morning. How'd you sleep?''

''Like a baby. Airplanes have that effect on me.''

''I see.''

Silence.

''Well, I'll see you at breakfast. Troy.'' I grinned up at him widely in spite of myself. _He's really tall. I'm really short._

'' ' Kay.'' He stepped into the guestroom he was staying in and I tried to regulate my strange, uneven breathing.

''Aaah! No, seriously, Troy, don't-''

Too late. He'd already thrown the handful (he has large hands...) of popcorn at my face.

I stared at him – after swallowing a kernel that landed in my mouth- while he was laughing. _Hysterically_. Especially when I grabbed a bunch of my own popcorn and threw it- but missed the target, his face.

We were sitting on my bed- a good distance between us, though- watching the news. I know, boring, but there was nothing else on.

But at one point, he had me on the edge of the bed, straddling me, feeding me popcorn. How we ended up in this position, I'm not sure. His blue eyes bored into my dull, boring brown eyes. I did not hear his heartbeat, but I could feel my own racing in my chest. I continued opening and closing my mouth, chewing and swallowing slowly the popcorn he was placing in my mouth one at a time.

Okay, clearly we had quite a deal of chemistry. But...what were my real feelings, exactly? I'm only fifteen. And I've had a few crushes before. Just, umm... I've never felt a crush this strongly before.

For some reason, a song called ''Obsession'' popped into my mind. In the song, the guy says he's really in love with this girl. But in the background, the girl is denying she has any feelings back for him, and that he's only ''obsessed''. That it wasn't love.

But wait...why was I thinking about this now? Okay. Rewind.

_I've never felt a crush this strongly before._

My eyes widened in realization and my breath hitched in my throat. Guess I shouldn't have don't that, though, because suddenly I noticed a sudden look of-regret? - in Troy's eyes. He slowly stood up, and I, feeling embarrassed, got up as well. I was looking down to the floor when I felt a rough finger lifting the bottom of my chin. He tilted my face upwards enough so that our eyes met and for a few seconds when-

''Troy! Gabriella! Dinner's ready.''

Troy gave me a light smile and made his way out the door, and I followed behind.

''He's totally into you, believe me. This sounds just like the book I read last week where-''

''Sharpay...have I told you how old he is? Of course he won't-''

''Yeah, yeah, I know he's twenty, Gabs, but look at all the signs.''

Sharpay Evans has been my best friend since the first day of kindergarten. Gorgeous and brilliant, she always manages to cheer me up whenever I need it. However, today, I was feeling extra paranoid. Troy had left me extremely confused...

Not with my feelings, hell no. It was already a fact how much I longed for him. What exactly had Troy Bolton done to win over my heart so quickly, I wasn't quite sure yet. But I did know how close we had been to kissing (I think...) as well as how frustrated I was that our parents had called us down to dinner.

Damn. It's as if my father sensed something was going to happen between us, somehow. Not that my father didn't like Troy, it wasn't that. He adored Troy. But I've watched enough T.V to know that fathers really hate to see their little girl grow up.

After Sharpay and I said our goodbyes and hung up the phone, I was left with a daydream of a certain someone with sandy brown hair and electric blue eyes. And an I.D.


End file.
